The Ender Complex
by Sewer Medic
Summary: When a group of administrators get sucked into their own server, what will happen to them as evil begins to close in on them from all sides?


I opened my eyes tentatively, in my own bed. However, the texture was different and the smell was slightly nauseating. I opened my eyes to see something surprising. I was in a large house made of a white material I recognized to be quartz. However, that was not the surprising part. The house was not my own, and it was made of blocks.

To be precise, I was in MineCraft. I immediately leapt out of bed and saw that I was blocky as well. I could still move with all my functions and my movement wasn't limited in any way, but I could see that my body was made completely out of squares. I went into my roommate's bedroom and saw another blocky figure on the bed. I shook my head when I heard him snore loudly and tried to get him to awake.

"Declan!" I yelled urgently. Declan immediately woke up, flailing his limbs in an attempt to get away from me. I blocked a foot headed straight for my lower abdomen but failed to duck below a fist. It hit me directly in the chest.

"Lawrence, what the hell…" His angry response trailed away as he took in his surroundings. "Why does everything look blocky to me?" Declan rubbed his eyes and looked back up, still half-asleep. "This looks like the MineCraft server we set up, but it can't be."

"Oh, it is." I confirmed, got up from the ground where I had fallen when he had punched me, and pulled him out of the bed. "I have plans for what we're going to do next. First, we have to get the supplies from the storage room." Since we were both administrators on this server, we had set up a large house in an area of the map that was locked off to everyone but us. We had then proceeded to set the house up with everything we might need in survival and then switched to survival, permanently.

"What do you want to get out first?" Declan asked. "Seeing as this is most likely a dream, nothing we do here will affect the outside world." For a guy who had been so unbelieving in the beginning, Declan was remarkably unruffled by this turn of events.

"We'd better get out some food and tools first." I turned the long quartz hallway to the storage room and stopped. "Here we are. Do you remember the code?"

"Sure I do." Declan looked at the buttons on the wall. "It was red, blue, green, green, yellow, and blue again." Declan pressed the corresponding buttons on the wall and the door opened, revealing a room made out of pure bedrock.

"We shouldn't take too much with us, if we die, we could lose all of our materials." I told him. "Go with some basic tools." Declan nodded and went towards his section of the storage room. I had set up a secondary lock on my section and pressed the corresponding buttons. It led me into the room and I looked at the chests. However, then, I swore.

The chests were altered, with only three chests out of the fifteen that I had put in the storage room remaining. I opened the chests in order but found only basic weapons with almost no enchantments at all.

I finally decided to take a set of gold armor enchanted with Unbreaking III. I pulled out the set of armor but put back the legs and the helmet, opting to go with the lighter set of chestplate and boots instead.

Moving on to the weapons, I pulled out a bow with Unbreaking III, Punch II, and Infinity I. It would be useful in many situations and would require only one arrow. It was a pretty good bow but didn't have any Power enchants, meaning it wouldn't deal any extra damage.

"Lawrence, I'm ready, but I don't know what happened to all of our stuff." I turned around and saw Declan clad in a plain diamond chestplate and holding an enchanted iron sword. "After I opened one chest and took some stuff, I couldn't open the other chests. This is like some class thing for MineCraft and we don't have any food. But, we can always just grab some food from the kitchen and then we can find out what happened to our stuff."

"Alright, but remember to grab some potions as well." I told him. "Let's go already, what are we doing?" We walked to the kitchen and got some apples and melons. From the alchemical room, we got several beneficial potions such as Health potions and Strength potions.

"Lawrence!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see two of my other friends, Phil and Pete. They were administrators in this server as well, but were inclined to stay in creative and build for the server instead. However, it looked as though they were stuck in survival like us.

"Lawrence, Declan, you need to come with us." Phil urged me. "There's something you have to see. It showed up at spawn, and we need your help breaking in. They've got Alec and Ben in there!" Alec and Ben were two other administrators of this server. They were more like tech support for us, helping regular newbies out with the server.

"Wait, wait, wait, who's got Alec and Ben in where?" Declan put up his hand. "Tell us slowly. We can discuss it over apples." He offered them two each. Phil and Pete took one each and started eating them, apparently famished from the walk from the spawn.

"So the four of us woke up at the mob arena near spawn, right?" Pete started. "We all got out and Alec and Ben started exploring. The Nether portal at spawn was activated even though we shut it off last time, and the building was covered with obsidian, cobblestone, and netherrack. They went too close and wither skeletons started coming out. They tried to fight and we ran to help, but…" Pete trailed off.

"There were too many of them." I guessed. "So you came here and you want our help in trying to get in to save those guys."

"Well, we don't know if respawn works for us in this game or if we just die." Phil shrugged. "We need some tools because we relied mostly on creative."

"We're heading back to the storage to get more stuff." I decided. "We can go get Alec and Ben after that." We walked back in and grabbed more tools and armor. Phil decided to take the chest with the more potion-based setup and walked out in an iron chestplate and many different potions. Pete also went with a sword, but had a regular diamond sword and leather armor.

"Now, we just need to walk to spawn and save those guys, huh?" I asked Phil and Pete. They both nodded. "It won't be easy, I'll grant you that."

"That's true…" Declan admitted. "Wither Skeletons have 9 hearts of health, hit for 13 hearts with the Wither effect, are immune to fire, lava, and sunlight, can pick up items, and can spawn as a Wither Jockey."

"This is going to be quite problematic." I thought for a second. "I'll draw them out with the bow and you guys can kill them at close range. We'll have the height advantage if we stand at that hill, but they have both the strength and the numerical advantage. We'll have to be careful."

"Yeah, we should-oh hey, there's spawn." Phil pointed as soon as we got to the top of the hill, and I looked. The spawn building, usually a sphere of glass and wool, was now completely covered in obsidian and netherrack. Wither skeletons were roaming around it. Aiming carefully, I fired off an arrow that hit one of the skeletons. Immediately, all of them turned towards us and started running to us.

"Aw, hell." I muttered, and began firing off arrows. Since we were on a vantage point, it was easy to pick off the skeletons as they jumped up, but it got harder to fire at all of them as they got closer and closer to us. "Get ready guys, they're almost within swinging distance." Sure enough, the first skeleton got close enough and swung its sword at Pete. Pete was able to deflect the blow and return the favor with a heavy downwards slash that forced it off the hill and back down to the bottom.

"They're getting closer…" Declan warned as they began to swarm us from all directions. Phil threw a healing potion that made some of the skeletons take damage but healed us.

"How much damage do these things take again?" Phil shouted to Declan as he dodged a particularly vicious swipe and Sparta-kicked it off of the hill.

Before Declan could respond, I shouted out as one of my arrows found its mark and caused the skeleton to crumble into ashes. "I don't know, but one down!"

"Correction: two down!" Declan tossed his sword in the air which spun end over end and caught it by the leather handle. The ashes of the body of the fallen skeleton were scattered in front of him. For a moment the skeletons seemed to hesitate as their number began to shrink from the continuous assault. Then they attacked with renewed vigor and almost managed to overwhelm us.

"What the-gah!" Pete shouted in surprise as one of the skeletons managed to slice open his leather tunic. I swung my bow around and shot it directly between its empty eyesockets, causing it to fall back down the hill and be unable to finish off Pete.

"They're almost all down!" Phil exclaimed in relief. I looked around and saw it was true; most of the skeletons had died from our combined attacks. The remaining skeletons still attacked but were being easily repelled. Finally, the last of the remaining skeletons fell to a vicious combined attack by Pete and Declan while I fired at the skeletons, providing covering fire.

"Let's go!" I shouted, and we all began running into spawn. Inside, the spawn was also made up of obsidian, cobblestone, and netherrack. It looked as though the Nether had reached through the portal and had put its metaphorical hand over the spawn. The rooms were dimly lit and we cautiously navigated the winding tunnels of the spawn.

"Whose genius idea was it to make it so confusing to get into and out of spawn?" Phil grumbled. "You'd think that we'd make it easier for regular, non-op people."

"I think it was Isaac and Christopher." I responded, but then stopped to think. "Do you think all of the staff members are in MineCraft?"

"I think they are, but they're probably scattered in places." Pete replied. "Isaac and Chris probably spawned together as will William and Thomas, seeing we all spawned in pairs."

"I think-" I started to say something but was cut off when a certain someone poked his head around the corner.

"Lawrence?" Alec stared, surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were coming to save you, but I can see that you've been as inconsiderate to have already escaped." Declan responded drily. "Now, where's Ben?"

"That's the problem." Alec shrugged. "We were separated at the enchanting room. They brought me to the library but I managed to get out. If I remember correctly, they started taking him towards…" Alec thought for a moment. "What's to the left of the repairing room?"

"That's the false Herobrine summoning chamber." I replied, horrified that we were standing around like we had nothing to do while Ben was probably being killed. "We've got to get there, fast!"

"Why are we running there?" Phil asked me while we quickly navigated the paths. "It's false, remember? It can't do anything."

"I've read enough MineCraft fanfiction to know where this is going." We kept running down the hallways while I was silently praying that what I was thinking wouldn't happen. "It's a terrible cliché that's repeated over and over by a lot of authors and is disapproved by many others on that site, but I think it's going to happen for real right now."

"What is it?" Declan asked warily as we began searching the rooms.

"They're going to summon Herobrine or some other evil being with the sacrifice of Ben and kill us with the help of Herobrine or the evil deity." Everyone looked at me incredulously. "I'm serious guys; this is going to happen if we don't get there first."

"Well, this certainly is a problem." Phil looked into the room next to him. "Oh hey! Guys, look at the stuff in here!" We all peeked inside to see a map of the spawn area. Phil quickly broke the frame and brought out the map.

"We're currently…" Phil cursed. "It's all the way across the spawn! Follow me, guys!" With that, Phil started running.

"Intruders!" We ran into a group of skeletons, which immediately swiped at us.

"We haven't got time for this!" Pete slashed off the skull of one of the skeletons while the others teamed up on the remaining two skeletons.

"Goddamit, we're not going to make it!" I fended off the attacks of a skeleton that had suddenly appeared from behind a corner and had swung its sword at me.

"We're going to make it!" Declan joined me in my assault of the skeleton and we both swung at the same time, cutting off its arms. Declan then proceeded to slice off its skull and we continued running towards what Phil claimed was the false Herobrine summoning room.

"We're almost there!" Phil turned the corner, but then an explosion sounded and Phil was thrown back into the wall, landing with a sharp crack. Luckily, Phil had a Health potion that he quickly drank to regain his health.

"You shall not pass while the ritual is proceeding!" Two Wither Skeletons in glowing diamond armor strode out from behind the corner while a Skeleton behind them holding a glowing staff raised it, conjuring a fireball from seemingly nowhere.

"This is getting really predictable." I commented, and raised my bow, aiming for the Skeleton mage. "Who's going to go get Ben while we take care of these guys?" Phil and Alec raised their hands. "Alright, we'll take these guys. Now, go!" Declan, Pete, and I charged forward, weapons raised while Phil and Alec dashed past the skeletons and into the chamber.


End file.
